


Longing for Another

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Gay, Kisses, Longing, M/M, Roommates, college age, for fun, hajime is pretty much a sexy word now, how weird would that be, injured oikawa, noya is a dork, oikawa and daichi are dating lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Daichi is dating Oikawa and he gets hurt in a game so he has to take a break. Daichi finds himself longing for the attention of the replacement setter, a silver-haired boy named Sugawara.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Longing for Another

Daichi sighed softly as he looked down at his boyfriend, tears in his soft brown eyes and somehow still looking absolutely gorgeous while sniffling. 

"I told you not to push yourself so hard, Oikawa." The harsh voice of Iwaizumi, Daichi's co-captain and best friend cut through the tense silence. Oikawa pouted up at the steely glare, his cheeks flushed. 

"So mean, Iwa-chan." Oikawa murmured. 

"Shittykawa," Iwaizumi spat back, ignoring Oikawa's affronted gasp. "What are we supposed to do without a setter?" 

"Lay off, Iwa." Daichi murmured darkly as he saw Oikawa's lip quiver. Iwaizumi only sighed, turning to leave after shooting a glare at Oikawa. The coach came over, sighing a bit. 

"Oikawa, you'll have to do some physical therapy. Until I get the clear-all from your doctor you won't be playing. I can't chance you hurting your knee irreparably." He snapped, seeing that Oikawa was getting ready to argue. "Daichi, do you still have the information for the other setters who tried out? We should have kept one on retainer anyway." 

"Of course, Coach. I'll bring it to you after I get Oikawa to the doctor?" Daichi murmured. The coach nodded, turning to give the rest of the team instructions. Daichi leaned down, picking Oikawa up with a bit of effort, but his shoulders were broad and strong. Oikawa was silent, which was odd for him, but Daichi didn't press him. 

“You gonna be okay, Tooru?” Daichi asked as he set Oikawa down on a bed in the infirmary. Oikawa shrugged lightly, sighing and laying back into the bed. 

“What’s the team going to do?” 

“Find another setter that can fill in for the time being. Just focus on getting better, okay? We need you on the team.” Daichi smiled, leaning in to kiss Oikawa gently. Oikawa closed his eyes, moaning softly and nodding as soon as Daichi pulled away. 

“Just don’t find one that’s too good. I want you guys to miss me.” Oikawa joked, laughing a little. Daichi grinned, brushing his fingers through Oikawa’s soft mane before leaving. He and the coach spent the rest of the night re-auditioning different setters who had tried out before, and they settled on one named Suga, a silver-haired setter who was mild-mannered and would probably adjust to the rest of the team the easiest. 

“I’ll show you the ropes tomorrow before practice, if you’re okay with that?’ Daichi asked softly, turning his eyes to the gorgeous brown eyes of Suga, who nodded, smiling serenely. 

“I look forward to it.” 

\--

Daichi sighed as he looked sideways at Iwa and Oikawa arguing over dinner, picking at his own kebab with lackluster enthusiasm. 

“Daiiichiiii-kuuuuunnnn~” Oikawa whined, making Daichi turn his attention to his auburn-haired boyfriend. “Tell Iwa-chan to be nice to me.” Oikawa pouted deeply. Daichi turned his eyes to Iwa, sighing deeply. 

“Hajime, stop tormenting my boyfriend, please.” 

“Yeah, Hajime~” Oikawa grinned, noticing with a jolt that Iwa was blushing a little bit. “Oh. Sorry, do you not like your first name used?” Oikawa asked genuinely, and Iwa shrugged a little. “I can stick with Iwa-chan, if that’s better for you.” He grinned. 

“What about Iwaizumi?” Iwa asked with a soft grumble. Oikawa laughed lightly, moving to get up, but Iwa pulled him back down, making Daichi jump at the other side of the couch. 

“I was just gonna get-” 

“Whatever it is, I’ll get it.” Iwa grumbled. 

“Milk. He always likes milk with steak.” Daichi chimed in, getting up before Iwa could. “I’ll get it. I should get going anyway. I’m supposed to do some training with the new-REPLACEMENT- setter.” He corrected himself before Oikawa could complain. Oikawa grinned happily, taking the glass of milk as Daichi brought it back. “Will you keep an eye on my boyfriend for me, Hajime?” He asked, smiling and kissing Oikawa, who tightened his hands in Daichi’s short hair, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. 

“Don’t be gone too long, Daichi-kun.” Oikawa pleaded. Daichi smiled, kissing Oikawa again softly. 

“I’ll be back later tonight, okay?” He murmured. Oikawa nodded. 

\--

Practice with Suga went better than Daichi had expected it to. Suga definitely didn’t have Oikawa’s raw strength or innate ability, but he was hardworking and patient. He had an eye for what was best for the spiker, and he learned quickly. The coach left, but Suga and Daichi kept practicing, eventually retiring to the club room where Daichi showed Suga some old footage of their team, teaching Suga the way each spiker liked to be set to. 

BEfore they knew it it was dawn, and they parted ways to their own dorms. Daichi had forgotten completely that he’d promised Oikawa that he’d come see him. It went that way for weeks, Suga and Daichi practicing late, Daichi forgetting that he should be spending time with his injured boyfriend. He’d call and make lame excuses, but Oikawa didn’t really sound like he bought them; just continually telling Daichi to come see him. 

One week, Suga and Daichi had decided to order takeout and watch a movie in the club room. Suga said he had a nosy roommate, and Daichi was scared that people would take it the wrong way… or maybe the right way; if they saw them alone together outside of the clubroom. 

Daichi laughed softly as he sat the a worn couch in the clubroom, the light of the small tv in front of them the only light in the room. The small table in front of them was littered with chinese take-out cartons from the past week. Daichi kept telling himself that he needed to clean up, but he didn’t have the desire to after the long nights he and Suga had spent in here, watching volleyball games to come up with new sets to try. 

Suga smiled lightly as he looked sideways at Daichi, who felt his cheeks heat up at the gaze as he turned to meet Suga’s soft brown eyes. Suga’s smile grew warmer and Daichi breathed out softly, reveling in how beautiful Suga was in the flickering light of the television. Suga blinked a bit, leaning in, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. Daichi felt frozen, his heart thumping in excitement as Suga leaned in closer, closing his eyes. Seconds before Suga’s lips met his Daichi felt his body stiffen and he pulled away suddenly, the movement making Suga’s eyes flash open in surprise. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Suga whispered, looking mortified. “I misread the situation. Fuck.” He breathed out sharply, looking away, his face bright red. Daichi fumbled for words, clenching and unclenching his hands on his knees. 

“You didn’t.” He whispered. Suga turned his eyes shyly back to Daichi, still looking miserable. “I’m… I’m dating Oikawa.” 

“I didn’t know,” Suga murmured, frowning deeply. Daichi stiffened, feeling guilty. 

“I… didn’t want you to.” Daichi murmured guiltily, sighing deeply. He didn’t want to tell Suga that he was taken. He didn’t want the soft smiles, the gentle teasing flirtation, the ‘accidental’ touches to stop. Suga watched Daichi for a long moment, the frown etched on his face and making Daichi want to kiss the frown away, bury his hands in that soft silver hair. “S-Suga,” He started, blinking in surprise as Suga stood up suddenly. 

“I gotta go.” Suga whispered, leaving the room without another word. Daichi sat in silence, the stupid old romance he’d picked playing mockingly in the background. Well now he’d really fucked up. He knew what he was doing, and he didn’t stop it. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want Oikawa, he wanted Suga. He sighed as he got up, making his way to Oikawa’s house. He came in after knocking, finding a very annoyed-looking Oikawa sitting on the couch. 

“Where have you been?” Oikawa snapped. Daichi fell into the couch beside him heavily, sighing. 

“Flirting with another guy.” He said honestly. Oikawa’s eyebrows flew into his hair but he didn’t say anything. “Come on, we both knew this was going to happen. We haven’t really been into each other for a while now. I think it was just easy. And the sex was good.” Daichi groaned. “Plus I’m pretty sure you’ve been flirting with Iwaizumi right in front of me for a while now.” 

“Nothing happened.” Oikawa assured him, blushing deeply. Daichi nodded, sighing again. 

“Me neither.” He replied softly. “I wanted it to.” 

“Me too.” Oikawa confessed. They looked at each other, laughing suddenly. 

“So this is it, huh? This is how we break up? Laughter?” 

“Well, it’s been coming, right?” Oikawa asked softly. Daichi nodded. “I do love you, Daichi-kun.” 

“I love you too, Tooru,” Daichi murmured, kissing Oikawa’s forehead gently. 

The next few weeks Daichi tried to get Suga’s attention, but Suga would only talk to him about the team, and before he knew it Oikawa was back, and Suga was gone. Daichi found his dorm room by telling the coach that he needed to return something to him. He knocked, and a small guy answered, with catlike-eyes, spiked hair, and a shock of blonde hair in the front that Daichi didn’t know if he dyed or if it was natural. 

“Hey is Suga-” 

“What the hell?” Suga appeared, shoving Noya inside and closing the door on him so that he couldn’t see him and Daichi talking. 

“Who is that!?” The short boy yelled from inside the room. 

“Noya, shut up!” Suga yelled back.

“Is that the sexy guy who didn’t tell you he had a boyfriend?” Noya yelled back. 

“NOYA I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS, IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP…” Suga began, and Noya went quiet, but Daichi had a sneaky suspicion that he was still listening. 

“Why are you here?” Suga asked. “How did you find out where I lived?” 

“Well, the coach…” 

“STALKER!” 

“Noya, fuck you!” Suga pounded on the door, making Noya yelp. 

“Well, anyway, I came to tell you I broke up with Oikawa, and… well, I wanted to ask you on a date.” Daichi continued, ignoring Suga’s face that was red with rage. 

“I hope you didn’t break up with him for me.” Suga said darkly. Daichi cleared his throat, shaking his head. 

“No. It’s… been a long time coming.” 

They were both silent for a long moment, and Daichi could imagine Noya with his ear pressed to the door trying to hear anything. 

“Well… okay.” Suga murmured, sighing a little. “I’ll go on one date with you. You’re really broken up, right?” 

“Yes.” Daichi nodded, his eyes sparkling. Suga blushed, looking away. 

“Friday?” 

“Friday works for me.” 

“Okay. I’ll… um… I’ll see you then.” Suga nodded. Daichi smiled, and Suga surprised him again by kissing him gently, and Daichi was pleasantly surprised to see that Suga had to get up onto his toes a bit to kiss him. He closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, when they were interrupted by the door swinging open. 

“Perverts!” Noya laughed. Suga growled, and Noya ran back into the room, Suga following and slamming the door closed behind him. Daichi found himself feeling very happy that he wasn’t their neighbors.


End file.
